This invention is directed to a snap-on female coaxial connector for use on a stationary, or panel mounted, threaded male receptacle connector.
Such male receptacle connector, one embodiment of which is illustrated on U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,862, comprises a circular, wall mounted body having threads thereabout, i.e. standard UHF connector, for rotatably receiving a complementary threaded female coaxial connector. In this particular prior art embodiment for the male receptacle connector, a plurality of teeth are axially arranged about the mating end thereof. Typically, female connectors have been designed to threadably engage the male receptacle member, such as a T.V. or other communication outlet. However, there are situations where blind mating or limited access is available to effect the manual rotation of the complementary female connector. Accordingly, there has been some recent effort to effect a snap-on connection where mating is achieved by merely aligning and pushing one connector onto the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,156 is directed to a push-on connector, where the body of the male connector includes a plurality of resilient flaps or tabs which lock against the walls of the female connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,862 relates to a coaxial connector in which one connector member is floatably mounted for axial movement onto a fixed or panel mounted connector member, where the mating of the respective members is by sliding engagement of the male member within the female member.
Some of the shortcomings of prior art devices is the provision of a female connector or plug that can not only be pushed onto the male receptacle, be retained thereon against premature withdrawal, while being secured against rotative movement in the mated condition. The present invention achieves each such features in an expedient manner. The invention, including the unique features thereof, will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.